


A Talk Over Ice Cream

by madamguillotine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Gen, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, Heidi Hansen Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: This is inspired from an entry in the Dear Evan Hansen book, where it talks about Heidi and Evan bonding over ice cream.This scene takes place before the events of the musical.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen
Kudos: 5





	A Talk Over Ice Cream

Heidi Hansen got out of her van carrying a grocery bag from the little corner store down the street from the house with the red door where she lived with her son, Evan. She peeked in the bag and smiled. Friday. Every week. Cookie dough and peanut butter. Like clockwork, when she comes home from the nursing home, her and Evan share a little time together and a little ice cream as well. It was the highlight of her otherwise lackluster week.

She unlocked the door and went in. The living room and kitchen were deserted. She went to Evan's door and knocked, through the door she could hear Jared Kleinman's voice.

“Have fun on your date with your _Mom_. Oh, and say hello for me” said Jared, through the tinny laptop speakers.

There was the sound of a soft snap as the laptop was closed and Evan opened the door.

“Yeah?”

She held up the plastic bag as a response. Like they've done every week since Evan could remember; they sat down on the couch and the ritual began.

It had taken little Evan a long time to find the right ice cream for him, but after weeks of trying every half pint of ice cream in the small store, he finally decided on peanut butter.

He recounted this memory as Heidi got out a couple of spoons from the drawer. She plopped down on the couch and dug into her ice cream. She took a bite.

“How was your first day of highschool? Oh, wow...”

“What?”

“I'm the mother of a highschooler,”

Evan shifted uncomfortable in his seat and looked at the ice cream, frowning.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Tell me, how _was_ your first day?” she asked, returning her tone of voice to one of excitement.

“Good, I guess,” he said, avoiding her gaze.

“Any cute girls in your new classes?”

“I don't know?” he desperately glanced around the room, hoping to alight on something to change the subject too. He looked at her nurse's badge, “How was work?” he asked quickly.

Heidi frowned and stared into her half empty carton. She sighed and let her eyes droop momentarily.

“One of the clients died today,” she said, trying not to let her emotions cut into her voice.

“That's terrible, are you okay?” Evan asked, in earnest.

“It's just death, Evan. It's a part of life,”

A soft silence fell on them again, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Trying to figure out how to talk to each other. Heidi glanced at her backpack and thought it was a good a time as any to tell her son her plans for the rest of her life. She had picked up the papers some days ago, but had to work up the courage to tell this to her little guy.

“Evan?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“I've looked into it and and though long and hard about this and-” she paused, “I want to go back to school... to be a paralegal. It looks like something I would enjoy and you know... the clients would rarely die on me,” she tired to laugh but the passing of her most recent client was still fresh in her mind.

“Oh?”

“Yeah... What do you think?”

“What ever you think is best, Mom,” he said, shrugging.

“We can do some of the scholarship essays together! It'll be fun. You'll see. Things are gonna be great from her on out. I promise.”


End file.
